Making A Muggle Cake
by DiamondintheDark
Summary: Draco and 7 year old Scorpius make a cake for Astoria's birthday.


**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All those rights go respectively to the wonderful JKR.**

* * *

><p>Summary: Draco and Scorpius makes a cake for Astoria's birthday.<p>

* * *

><p>"Scorp, pass the flour please." Draco Malfoy, happily married for over ten years and currently in the process of baking a surprise birthday cake for his lovely wife with his 7 year old son, requested.<p>

Young Scorpius Malfoy's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Flower?"

Draco nodded, very much into reading the label of the back of the Muggles' way of making food- a recipe. Why did Muggles inflict this kind of work upon themselves? Couldn't they just get their lazy behinds over to a Muggle store and buy one cake? Those cakes at least were more eye appealing, not a… grey lump.

"Daddy? Why do we need to put a flower in Mommy's birthday cake? Is it part of the surprise?" Scorpius asked, his eyes lighting up.

Draco wanted to laugh at his on- Scorp made it so innocent, so naïve at his mistake. The boy heard flour as "flower". When he spoke aloud, he sounded so happy, so… free- the exact reason why he and Astoria chose to live in a small, cozy house fit for the three Malfoys in a secluded Muggle neighborhood. Here, they could roam without multiple pairs of eyes staring at them. Here, their son could grow to be a better Malfoy man than Draco ever was, without the influence of the Wizarding World.

"Daddy?" Scorpius asked. His father was quiet for a whole minute!

Scorp's voice shook Draco out of his thoughts. He smiled down fondly at his son, as he did quite often. He was just so proud of him.

"Go on, Scorp. Go get us some pretty flowers for Mommy, okay? I'll finish the cake."

Excited grey eyes met his. As usual, he was met with a toothy grin and then Scorp bolted out the kitchen door, looking for flowers. Draco prayed he wouldn't near the vegetable gardens- as loving as his wife is, if anyone but her even dared to take a step within a five metre radius of her gardens, well, they'd end up with a string of nasty hexes. Hey, being a Malfoy has its' perks, Draco thought wirily.

Checking to make sure Scorpius was still in plain view and not too far away, Draco waved his wand, cleansing the kitchen to the point as if they really didn't have a dangerous food fight in there an hour prior. Another thing about his wife: if she's protective about her gardens, she's even worse about her kitchen.

Draco disapparated quickly, reappearing back in the kitchen with a different Muggle cake maker- cake mix. It was so simple, he'd decided. All you have to do is throw everything into a bowl, mix it up, put it in the oven, and wait till it's done.

Better easier said than done. By the time he shoved the bloody lump- also grey- Scorp walked in, clenching three flowers in his hand.

"Look Daddy!" he cried. "One for you, one for me, and one for Mommy! See?"

Draco smiled. "Good job, Scorp."

Scorp smiled back. He turned to the oven and tried to look in.

"Is that Mommy's cake?"

"Yes Scorp."

"It's so dark."

"Don't worry Scorp, we just have to wait a bit then it'll be ready, okay?"

"Ok."

…

Scorp turned to his Daddy.

…

…

Draco smiled down at his son, seeing every messy strand of hair. Scorp really needed a bath…

…

…

…

Scorp grinned. Mommy was going to love this!

…

…

…

…

…

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Is it done yet?"

"Not yet Scorp. But while we're waiting, why don't I tell you a story?"

"Ok."

So Draco led his son to the couch, and thus he told him a story.

* * *

><p>It was around 11 o'clock at night when Astoria Malfoy entered her house. She smiled upon seeing her son and husband fast asleep on the couch, Draco's arm wrapped protectively around Scorp. For a brief minute, she wondered fleetingly if this was the same man who told her he wouldn't do well with children. Obviously he was wrong.<p>

She walked into her kitchen, placed her bag and keys- yes, Muggle keys. What could she say? Muggle life is rather interesting. She dug around, looking for some food she could bake quickly for her two boys- no doubt they'd be hungry when they woke.

She opened the oven and was surprised at the very least to see a grey lump in there. Only then she noticed the cake mix package on the counter. She smiled.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was having a very interesting dream when he heard his name being whispered in his ear. He woke quickly, only to see it was his wife. He grinned. "Long night?"<p>

She shrugged. "I suppose."

Together they woke Scorpius, who upon seeing his mother, wrapped his skinny arms around her and gave her a great big hug and kiss on the cheek. "Mommy!"

Astoria hugged her only son. "Hey Scorp, have you been a good boy today?" Scorpius eagerly nodded, telling her all the fun he and Daddy had. Just as he got to the surprise part, Draco cut in, laughing.

"Scorp, it's a surprise!"

Scorp frowned. "But it's Mommy!"

"The surprise is for Mommy, remember?"

Realization spread across the young Malfoy's features. "Oh, yeah! Mommy, come quick! I have something to show you!" And with that he ran off, looking for his flowers.

Astoria turned to Draco. "A surprise, huh?"

Draco nodded. "It was all Scorp's idea you know- all of it."

A smile tugged at her lips. "Sure."

She turned and walked out, but before she was fully out of the room, she spoke.

"By the way, Draco, if you want to bake a cake- or any other food, for that matter- first you need to turn the oven on."

She strolled out as Draco's hand immediately went up to his face. Stupid Muggles. Why didn't the box just say so?

* * *

><p><strong>DiamondintheDark<strong>


End file.
